te seguire mas alla del mar
by jocky-misao
Summary: mi primer fic! dejenme rewievs onegai!! (tengan piedad de mi), Aoshi se va lejos, muy lejos y Misao trata de encontrarlo. La primera vez lo puse en la seccion de ingles (baka)...aparte de esop... dejenme sus comentarios


" Te seguiré mas allá del mar"  
  
  
  
Miraba desde la lejanía del mar hacia el continente o lo que parecía serlo, una pequeña costra polvorosa con una hilera de árboles verdes.  
  
Llevaba viajando unos días en un pequeño navío pesquero con rumbo a Europa.  
  
Los tripulantes trataban de animarlo, ya que juraban que estaba devastado por alguna tragedia, pero no, era su carácter era serio, inexpresivo, parco y un poco hostil.  
  
Sus ojos semi cerrados dejaron entrever sus pupilas azules como el océano que lo rodeaba. Lentamente comenzó a recordar el día de su partida, la multitud agolpada en el muelle despidiendo a sus seres queridos, él no tenía quien le dijera adiós, pero no le importó.  
  
Tampoco se sentía culpable de no haberse despedido de su familia, aunque le pesaba más no decirle adiós a "ella", su amiga y protegida.  
  
El ruido de las gaviotas sobre su cabeza lo regresó al presente y con la mano izquierda se arregló el flequillo desordenado por la brisa marina.  
  
" Ya está, no puedo hacer nada"- dijo escuetamente dándole la espalda al horizonte. Su boca esgrimió una ¿sonrisa? triste, metió sus manos a sus bolsillos y se echó a andar por la cubierta en dirección a su cuarto. Al salir del cuarto ya había anochecido y el barco estaba iluminado por unas lámparas de papel que le daban un aspecto de carnaval a la cubierta, los tripulantes y escasos pasajeros estaban cenado en diferentes mesas.  
  
Tomó asiento lo más alejado de la muchedumbre, mirando melancólicamente el cielo, aislado del ruido de las personas, se envolvió en sus propios recuerdos bajo la luz de la luna llena, que le iluminaba tenuemente su pálido rostro.  
  
Aquella misma luna, le recordaron esa carita que ya no vería en mucho tiempo más, la de una muchacha de grandes ojos verdes, de 18 años, con el cabello negro azabache recogido en una larga trenza que llegaba casi hasta el piso. Con una sonrisa para todo, incluso cuando no la tomaba en cuenta.  
  
Otra imagen de esa joven vino rápidamente a su mente, sus grandes ojos iluminados por unas pequeñas lágrimas, inclinada en el piso, casi tirada en él, suplicándole que no la dejara sola, que la protegiera.  
  
[ En las cosas que piensas... déjala atrás... no seas tonto... no te arrepientas ahora.  
  
Ahora pensaba en su familia, todos juntos comiendo y bebiendo alegremente charlando sobre varios temas. Él no, siempre aislado y reservado incluso con ellos. [ Pero con la única que "reíste" fue con ella--le recriminaba su conciencia---. Lo hecho hecho está, no pienso volver.  
  
Abruptamente se levantó de la mesa, se dio cuenta que no había comido casi nada, no le importó, se echó a caminar con los pies juntos arrastrándolos lentamente.  
  
Miró a los marineros cantando alegremente, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, los pasajeros bailaban al compás de los cantos.  
  
" Oye muchacho"---gritó un marino ebrio  
  
" Dime... "--contestó el fríamente  
  
" Únete a beber un tragito con nosotros"--replicó el hombre amistosamente.  
  
No le contestó, prefirió seguir caminando absorto en sus pensamientos. Paralelamente al otro lado del mar, del barco pesquero y aquel introvertido joven:  
  
Aquella misma jovencita andaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer ya que se había enterado de su partida, como siempre en una actitud tan de él, no le dijo nada ni se despidió.  
  
[ Porque es así..tan frío, tan indolente con su familia..conmigo]  
  
Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el muelle, quedándose estática frente al mar, ese mismo mar que la relajaba al contemplarlo. [ese azul del mar...me recuerda sus fríos ojos....porqué?? Porqué no me dijo nada??.]  
  
[ Si él me quisiera....un poco..aunque sea...si se hubiese despedido, no estaría sufriendo por él, sin saber donde está...........si si ] no pudo continuar pensando, unas gotitas de agua caían incesantemente de sus ojos, eran pequeñas lágrimas grises que rodaban por sus mejillas hasta morir en la granilla del piso.  
  
Por unos instantes, sintió que todo el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima y que sino fuese suficiente, la tierra se abría bajos sus pies.  
  
Trató de respirar profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse mirando el ocaso del mar. [ vamos no llores más, la gente te está mirando....pareces una demente. Controla tus lágrimas]  
  
No se dio cuenta del tiempo, a ella le parecía que pasaba muy lento, mientras el viento jugaba con su trenza y las olas del mar rompían entre las rocas.  
  
De pronto sintió una puntada en el corazón, un llamado, un saludo, como si alguien estuviese conectado con ella y la estuviese invocando.  
  
" No seas tonta....estás ya imaginando cosas, mejor me voy a casa"- dijo en voz alta y se echó a caminar en dirección opuesta al embarcadero.  
  
Al llegar a su hogar, miró alrededor, no había nadie....estaba sola [como siempre, si no tienes la culpa de ser huérfana y que lo más cercano de familia...sea él y te abandona].  
  
Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, ingresó lentamente en medio de la oscuridad del mismo y se echó a dormir en su cama. A la mañana siguiente, se dirigió nuevamente al embarcadero y caminó unos metros hasta dirigirse a la única banca que estaba frente al mar. Se dedicó a pensar en donde él estaría en estos momentos.  
  
Al ver las olas jugando entre ellas mismas, recordó la fascinación que tuvo siempre por los barcos, el mar, conocer europa.  
  
Sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada, se levantó corriendo del asiento[tengo que llegar donde está....ya tengo la idea a donde se fue].  
  
Buscó algún barco que partiera a las tierras del mar mediterráneo, un hombre gordo en las boleterías le comentó " señorita, hace 3 días salió un pesquero con algunos pasajeros fortuitos hacia allá."  
  
" Y cuando sale otro?"- preguntó ansiosa.  
  
"Esta misma tarde a las 3 pm".  
  
"Muchas gracias". [ Mi corazón siente otra vez esa puntada..es èl, me está guiando para llegar a verlo].  
  
La joven empeño todos sus bienes para obtener algo de dinero y comprar ese pasaje. Sólo se quedó con una pequeña mochila negra de seda y un par de prendas de vestir. Preparó todos los detalles de su viaje, muy rápidamente deseaba alcanzarlo, aunque tuviera que irse nadando, lo haría. [ veamos, creo que llevo lo necesario. Ya me voy, ¿ debería decirle a su familia?. No, es mejor así, yo no tengo de quien despedirme.  
  
Observó su pequeño bolso tirado en el piso, esperaba que le alcanzara con lo que llevaba, puesto que no podía lleva una mochila tan grande ya que sus vecinos podían sospechar de sus intenciones.  
  
El barco ya estaba listo para zarpar cuando llegó, muy apurada lo abordó el único recuerdo de ella en esa ciudad fueron un par de huellas en la arena.  
  
Y se fue [ donde quieras que estés...no te vayas espérame...te encontraré] pensó aunque no sabía como lo encontraría, ni en que lugar e incluso con quién estaría.  
  
El barco se alejó de la costa, echando humo por la chimenea hasta perderse de vista entre el horizonte. Varados en el puerto de Venecia, el joven caminaba sobre el barco dando vueltas en círculos una y otra vez. Una pequeña brisa le azoto la cara, llevándole un aroma que él conocìa muy bien. " Parece ser loto...es tan emborrachante, pero tan dulce a la vez.....se parece a la fragancia de ella.."- susurrándole al viento. [No me cabe duda de ese olor, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.  
  
Aquella sensación le hizo entender algo, la muchacha iba tras él, su corazón latía rápidamente ante la idea. [ Estará en este mismo lugar???...].  
  
Trataba de arreglarse su cabello infructuosamente que flotaba en el aire, llevaba una semana viajando arriba del barco, ya estaba aburrido y aprovechó la parada del navío para bajar a conocer la ciudad.  
  
Por aquellas circunstancias de la vida, otro barco llegó al mismo lugar la diferencia era que uno de ellos estaba sano y el otro enfermo.  
  
Unos hombres iban caminando muy aprisa con una camilla y un paciente, que provenía del segundo barco.  
  
Jamás se hubieran encontrado si, el muchacho no hubiese chocado en contra de ellos. "Oh mis disculpas"- dijo el joven, mirando a los hombres...sus ojos azules llamaron la atención de otros.  
  
"No se preocupe.."-contestaron sin dar importancia al hecho.  
  
Unos ojos se posaron en la camilla..aquellos ojos de la enferma se le hicieron repentinamente muy familiares.  
  
"A ti te conozco...."  
  
La enferma se incorporó a medias de la camilla, quedando sentada [esos ojos azules oscuros y fríos...son los de él...es él]. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara.." Pues claro, que eres tú hasta que di contigo".  
  
Los enfermeros asombrados por la escena, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban oyendo, uno de ellos dijo": Me alegro que la conozca señor, necesitamos que nos acompañe al hospital, alguien debe firmar el papel de ingreso."  
  
La muchacha se desmayó nuevamente, el joven miró fríamente a los enfermeros y les contestó " Pues claro yo los firmo lo importante es que se sane".  
  
Así emprendió la marcha junto a la enferma al hospital para acompañarla en todo [ no te dejaré sola..no ahora..no puedo].  
  
Pasó una tarde entera y al no haber mejoría, envió a un niño a buscar sus maletas al pesquero, había comprendido que sin ella jamás su alma estaría completa.  
  
La noche llegó a Venecia y él se quedó a su lado para atenderla, los días pasaron lentamente en el hospital. Fue su enfermero, le mojaba la frente para sanarla de la fiebre, le daba comida, llamaba a los médicos cuando veía que se iba a desvanecer nuevamente.  
  
A pesar de que en los momentos en que ella se encontraba lúcida, no cruzaban palabras, sus corazones eran los encargados de transmitirse mutuamente sus emociones.  
  
La noche en que ya le dieron de alta, ella le preguntó: " ¿ Porque te fuiste? ¿ Porque no te despediste Aoshi Shinomori? ¿Porqué?" En la plaza de la ciudad.  
  
Cortado, sin saber como reaccionar frente a tales preguntas, sólo atinó a contestar " No quería que me siguieras, Misao Makimachi. `Pero veo que eso fue imposible, y no sabes lo bien que se siente verte nuevamente".  
  
" Es que te iba a encontrar..Mi corazón fue el me trajo, ya que nadie te conoce mejor que yo, conmigo siempre fuiste auténtico y aprendí a saber como piensas."  
  
Un repentino abrazo rodeó el cuerpo del hombre y solo se dejo, le correspondió el abrazo fuertemente.  
  
" Además te seguiría aún más allá del fin del mundo y aun más allá del mar, Aoshi"  
  
Una escuálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del joven y le contestó: " Siempre lo supe, nunca dudé de tì Misao, nunca. " Siempre pudo adivinar aquellas palabras, desde el primer momento que la vio.  
  
Fin ^^ x  
  
Notas : espero k les haya gustado este es mi primer fic que publico y aun estoy nerviosa!!! Dejenme rewievs para saber si les gusto!. Para mi Sister NIA!!, mi madre ( ya la tengo loca con el pc, anime y samurai x)  
  
Ja ne! Jocky_misao 


End file.
